creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry grounds Simone the Rabbit/Ungrounded
Larry Fine: "Simone The Rabbit, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1940 months, go to your room now!" Simone The Rabbit (crying): "WAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Larry Fine: "Yes, i grounded Simone the Rabbit, Yeah, i grounded Simone The Rabbit!" Simone (angry): "Look mom, that moronic fatty clown dude just grounded me!" Simone's mom: "And you deserved it, Simone, how dare you kill some actors and rant on Tombstoner28, you are grounded for 1940 months, go to your room now and don't think about coming out." Simone's mom: "Thank you for grounding my evil son, he's always such a bad rabbit and italian troublemaker character, thank you for grounding that little bastard, Larry from The Three Stooges, i'm calling your parents." After Larry got home... Curly: "Larry, we are so proud of you for grounding Simone the rabbit, you are ungrounded forever, you can do whatever you want." Moe: "As a reward, i will buy you a piano, like you always wanted to play piano and you always wanted a piano." Larry: "Yayayayayay, thank you Curly and Moe, you two are the best." Meanwhile... Stephanie: "Larry, you are from the Three Stooges, uh, yeah yeah yeah, yahoo! Anyways, thank you for grounding that bastard rabbit named Simone, he's such a troublemaker and his show is so satanic, ah, also, i heard Curly and Moe that they are now going to Xavier's Birthday Party, i can stay with you while they are gone." Larry: "Thanks, Stephanie Gavin." At the party... Xavier: "Curly and Moe, thanks for coming to my birthday party, i wanted to see Larry, too, but he isn't here." Moe: "Larry couldn't come, it's because he wanted to stay with Stephanie Gavin while we're here, Larry is staying home with Stephanie." Curly: "I agree with Moe, and here are some snacks made of some food that Larry doesn't like, so, i wanted him to stay with Stephanie." Moe: "Where are we at?" Xavier: "This is my house, but i wanted Larry to come, but he is home with a girl named Stephanie." Back with Larry... Stephanie: "So Larry, what do you want to do?" Larry: "I want to take you to McDonald's..." Stephanie: "Ugh, i hate McDonald's, i love Burger King, ooh, Burger King, i can't resist at Burger King's food, it's so tasty, why don't you come with me to Burger King? It's way better than McDonald's, Burger King has better burgers, i think it doesn't sell fries, The Burger King managers don't sell fries, they still sell nuggets and coke, Burger King is so yummy, when i see a Burger King restaurant, i always want to go there, and McDonald's is worse because the burgers look like mud, the fries don't look like fries, the nuggets look like expired nuggets, except for the coke, McDonald's food looks like expired, especially the burgers and the meat, it looks like the meat has mold on it." Larry: "I want to go see my precious flowers outside at my garden." Stephanie: "Ok." Larry: "These flowers are fantastic." Stephanie: "I know right, i agree with you!" Larry: "And you, Stephanie, what do you want to do?" Stephanie: "I would like to play Mario Kart on my Wii." Larry: "Here's a wii under our living room television, you can play my Wii and you can share it, also, we don't play on it that much because we prefer traditional things, and plus, we don't like it too much." Stephanie: "Oh, come on, not those old and traditional things again, i prefer modern things, i prefer trendy things, i don't like those dirty and powdery traditional things, modern style is better, my room is beautiful because it's modern and trendy, i have all of the trendy things, and, in my house, i don't have any of those horrible traditional things like you." After the race... Stephanie: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, YES, YAAAAAAAY! I WIN, I WON! YEEEEAAAAHHH! I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED, YEAH, YOU LOST, YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AT ALL, HAHAHAHA!" Larry: "I don't think so, these modern and trendy things suck, video games suck, Wii sucks, Mario Kart sucks." Stephanie: "But i win, and i'm so happy, i can also scream, and i can also yell, because i'm happy, i can yell YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Larry: "But you made me cry, we are not best friends anymore..." AT HIS ROOM...OOOOO... Larry: "Man, how could Stephanie make me cry, i always loved her, in this case, why do i have to cry and why did i have to stay with this Stephanie, because she made me cry, wawa, that's it, i could have...i could stay with someone else while these Curly and Moe were at the party, it's not fair, i wanted to stay with Stephanie, friends, anyways, she's also a babysitter, friends and good people never make the others cry, but, i shouldn't play that game or video games at all, this damn Stephanie, wawawawawawawaaaaaaaaaa, she ruined me." Stephanie: "Hey Larry, i love you, and you love me...i'm singing oooo!" Larry: "What do you want from me, you made me cry..." Stephanie: "I'm sorry sugar, but i'm happy because i win, let me give you something, let me kiss and hug you, ahhh, best..." Larry: "Ugh, i'm not like you, i'm not like girls, i'm a boy, i'm a man, you're a woman, plus, your opinions, and my opinions, but these things are all mine, don't touch my teddy bear, it's mine." Stephanie: "Oh, i'm thirsty, i want to drink something fresh, how about some soda, f-f-fresh!" Larry: "Fine, i'm not thirsty, man, Stephanie isn't so nice, she is worse than i thought, here's the true Stephanie, my better Stephanie was only a fake Stephanie." Stephanie: "How about we take photos, let's take a selfie, ok." Stephanie: "I want to drink this soda from the can, gulp, gulp, ahh, that was good, that was fresh." Larry: "This is going to be torture." Stephanie: "Well, isn't this the first time i visited you, and is this the first time i visited you?" Larry: "No, it isn't, you once visited me but that was better, this time is worse than i thought, grrr, no, please, i'm dead, that Stephanie killed me, if you hug or kiss or come to my room one more time, i will call Curly and Moe." Stephanie: "But they are at Xavier's birthday party right now, why don't you like staying with me?" Larry: "Oh, it seems i like you, i will visit you next time." Stephanie: "Wow, thanks, this made me extra happy, that's Larry, let me hug you, let me kiss you, a big girly hug, oooo, if you love me, you can't escape from me, i will not leave you alone, haha, oh my Larry, oh, sugar, darling, and sweetie, you are like a hairy bear, how sweet, sweet sensation, your jacket is soft, too. Larry: "But, now, stop hugging me, i know you love me, but you can't hug me all day." Many hours later, at 10 p. m. Stephanie: "No no no, please, i don't want to go home, i want to stay with you forever, i'm the best you got, i can always hug you, and you are the best i got, too. Please, please, please, let me stay with you, let me live with you..." Curly: "Ok Larry, we are back from Xavier's party, how was being with Stephanie?" Larry: "Well, it was good, but Stephanie doesn't want to go home, she wants to stay with me even longer." Moe: "Well, i knew Stephanie is a good girl, she wanted to stay with you, too." Stephanie's dad: "How was being with Larry tonight?" Stephanie: "It was great, we had a lot of fun." Stephanie's mom: "Ok, time to go home, sweetheart, and my sweet candy." Stephanie's dad: "Tonight was nice, my daughter will never forget this moment, Larry can visit you someday, just call him, and he will visit you." Stephanie: "Man, i really love night time anyways." Category:The Three Stooges Category:Episodes